Revenge Is A Dish
by Cougartooth
Summary: As a young khajiit found himself bound for jail, he escapes. He tries to make a new name for his kind, but he is briefly interrupted by the residents of Black Marsh.


A Tale Of The Sands: An Elder Scroll Story

As the sun beat down on the residents of Skiingrad, Cyrodiil and us we could tell that this was going to be a long trip. We were in a prison wagon, leaving the town and towards the capital of the Imperial City.

I was raised a good cat and told not to live up to the stereotypes of the other races. I mean it was just one piece of moonsugar, and honestly how bad can it be? It is the skooma that is bad for you. But anyways back to me I was raised in the wonderful capital of Elsweyer for now, Torval on a small farm and taught at the temple of the whispering fang. I was there for four years till my family moved to this town. Ah I would always enjoy in pulling pranks on the local scammers or "Good business men". I was caught yesterday.

I looked at all the prisoners around me. There were a couple Nords and Imperials, three Argonians, and another Khajiit.

An Imperial spoke up so I looked over at the man. He was at least 5-8 with no muscle tone, scraggly black hair and a bit of stubble. In other words he was scraggly. "Hey kid. How old are you? Because you look a little young to be here." I replied "I am 15 years of age. This is considered the age where Khajiit youth are adults. And may I ask what is your name Imperial" He replied proudly "Edral Silver-Tongue. And this is my brother Kiza. We are both 23 years of age." He put hand on said Imperial who looked exactly like him except he had war paint.

"What is your name may I ask?" Edral asked as he looked at me. "My name is Ja'Val." I said as he tried to extend his hand but found it shackled to his brother.

After a couple hours of hearing the others chat, a arrow whizzed past, about an millimeter from my nose. Then all of a sudden we saw two arrows fire, penetrating the driver and his guard's necks. The carriage violently halted and a few bandits came to the back of the wagon with the key. The one with a key looked about my age and she had long brown hair that was down to her shoulder blades. She had green warpaint under her eyes and looked very slim. You wouldn't think she could pull that string on her bow. She opened the door and unshackled the keys. And we all happily jumped out, rubbing our wrists.

I took the chance and went to the evidence chest on another wagon and took a peek inside of it. I saw at least 10 gold pouches with 5 to 20 septims in each. I also saw some leather armor, which I gladly took along with two Akiviri katanas and of course my pouch of sweet, sweet moon sugar. I stepped behind the cart and made a few adjustments to the armor. I cut holes for my ears to fit through in the helmet, the soles off the boots, and a tail hole in the leggings. I stepped out with one katana on my back and another on the right side of my waist.

I was approached by a tall burly Orc with full leather armor, his skin about the same color as hos armor. "Hey kid you wanna plunder and take your amount in gold?" I was surprised at the question and said "No thank you. I would rather not live up to what other people view of Khajiit." He burst into a roar of laughter and said "Well alright I can understand that. Can't say respect but I understand." He walked away with the other prisoners into the woods, leaving me to fend for myself.

I ran to the direction of what I thought was Leyawiin. I wasn't surprised to run into an Imperial patrol, but a camp? Seriously? It looked as though there were about twenty tents and at least 30 around the fire.

I silently walked around the camp, but I realized I made a poor choice when a patrol of five scouts aimed there bows and the officer said "Hands in the air cat." I slowly raised my hands but grinned when I kicked up a cloud of sand. They fired their bows and as the dust cleared they still hadn't unsheathed another arrow. I lunged from my spot on the ground and punched each man in the neck in a swift move. They all dropped holding their throats and gasping for air. I took one of their bows and snapped the others, after that I took a quiver and as many arrows could fit in it.

I grinned down at them, my teeth showing and ran towards my destination. There was no more trouble, except a few wolves. I noticed that all the stars were out and so I started a small fire in each gap at my small little clearing, a method I heard to keep animals away. I sat with arms on my knees and my head on my arms, staring into the fire I sighed. I shot a spark at the occasional squirrel looking for an acorn.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, but I couldn't fall asleep for worry of being killed or something horrible. I could not resist the sleepy spell so after a few moments of my eyes being closed I slumped back with a thud and fell asleep.

My dream was a nice one. I was a kid again and playing with my friends in Elsweyer. It all turned bad when a group of Argonians came up and started bullying us. It was all normal bullying until one took out a knife and ran at me but then before the knife wielder could even knick me I awoke with a start.

I looked around and sighed to see that I was still in the same place as last night and I had all my limbs. I yawned and stretched and didn't notice that my guard was low. I finally stood up and heard a roar. I drew my swords and looked around, but then the sound came again and I felt a vibration from my torso. I looked down and sighed as I said "Thought I would've had to fight for a second."

I made my way to the sound of water, going through thick shrubs and overgrowth. I made it to the river and broke off the straightest branch from a tree I could find and sharpened it. I pricked my finger on the tip and let a drop fall into the water. It wasn't long before a slaughterfish came, only to be disappointed and dead as I jabbed my spear through the middle of it. I took it out of the water and made another fire to cook the fish. I wouldn't have long to eat for it wouldn't be long before every predator in the forest smelt the satisfying taste of a well cooked fish.

I quickly devoured the hot fish and ran back on track, following the river. I reached a cliff and said "Oh damn. That is a long drop."

I turned back around but was confronted by a pair of trolls. They roared looking in the shrubs and trees. I slowly started to pull out my swords but one noticed and alerted its running mate. Seeing no chance with the trolls I turned back to the cliff and jumped and prayed to each Divine I would land in a thick pool of water. Luckily for me I landed right in a pond that was about fifteen feet. I sighed before my consciousness kicked in and I realized I let out all my breath and I was in water. I quickly rushed my way to the surface taking in a deep breath and swam to the shore. I lied on my back and breathed heavily before coughing up some water.

"Hmmm maybe we should go for a swim or ooh ooh go fishing!" I heard the voice of an overly excited woman. "No No. We are just going to study the pond species." I heard the voice of a man. I lookedat the source and saw a Redguard with a mullet pop out that was very skinny and extremely pale while the other was a Dunmer woman with bright red hair in a short ponytail and very slim as well.

I coughed up some more water before passing out. My head looked back at the sky and everything became black.

Tedor's p.o.v

It was supposed to be a simple and calming task. Getting out of the town and my cozy, safe home, but it couldn't be more annoying with Remma's bantering and constant poking me. I mean for Talos' sake even a troll wouldn't consume her.

We went throught the hedge to the pond and Remma was about to say something but I covered her mouth as I heard coughing.

She pulled my arm down and said "Hey!" Then she noticed the Khajiit lying by the pond. He looked an even 6'2 with whitish fur, maybe what they call Cathay-Raht or Jaguar men. He was obviously some sort of Marauder. Remma walked over with a stick and was about to poke him when I said "Remma! Don't go close to him! You have no idea who he is or if he is some sort of bandit."

She whined and said "But Tedorrrrr… He looks interesting. Unlike you." She turned her back at the last part, hoping I wouldn't hear her at all but she failed. "I heard that!"

She then poked the Khajiit's nose a few times before his eyes opened up.

Ja'Val's p.o.v

I felt a few pokes to my nose, that irritated me enough to the point where my eyes opened and I grabbed the stick and snapped it. I heard a squeak and looked to the source and saw a young Dunmer woman. She shivered as she backed away. I stood up and looked at the two and stretched.

The Dunmer scooted over behind the Redguard who was giving me a sinister glare. I looked at his hands to see two firebolts charged and ready to go.

I scoffed and started walking away. The Redguard's mouth dropped and he said "Don't walk away from me!" I continued to walk and he released one firebolt in front of me.

I looked at him and said "What do you want?" He shivered a little but asked "Aren't you gonna rob us blind? Take us captive?" I just merely frowned and said "That better not be a stereotype." He shook some more and I stormed off angrily. I could not believe the insensitivity of that man. He must not get any sunlight at all or any nerves.

Tedor's p.o.v

I was still shaking in my boots from the Khajiit, as he did sound furious that I stereotyped him. But I cannot help it, I mean I don't leave my "Lab" much or the town really.

Remma bantered again about apologizing to the cat or something like that. I turned to her and said "Hmmm?" She face-palmed and leaned towards my ear and screamed "GO APOLOGIZE!" My head ached at the yell but she was right. "Don't do that! Oh great I think I'm deaf in this ear now." I started walking in the direction of the Khajiit hoping to catch up to him.

I walked for ten minutes until I caught the Khajiit. "Hey! Wait up!" I shouted as I put my hands on my knees and started wheezing. After catching my breath I stood and said "I am sorry for stereotyping you. I do not get out much and get my info from books instead." He nodded and said "Accepted. Now in what direction is Leyawiin?"

Leyawiin? Hmmm maybe I should lie and head him into Black Marsh to be slaughtered or be nice. "That is where Remma and I came from." Damn why did I give him her name? "I am Tevor by the way." Damnit! I can't believe I did that, must be natural. He didn't shake my hand but instead he bowed. "I am Ja'Val."

Remma walked up and slapped me upside my head for being gone for so long. "What took you so long?! I know you are weak but seriously?" She folded her arms and put her back to me. Uh… this was going to be a long walk home.


End file.
